The Good Child
by MysticalButterfly98
Summary: Hi I'm Beatrix Heffley, the second oldest and only girl. I'm also the only one forced into honors classes and spend more time ice skating than sleeping. Click on this and read about my suffering... OC/OC, Rodrick/OC, Greg/OC.  M for language


**A/N: oh hey there! Thank you for clicking this story. So this story is about my OC Beatrix. Beatrix is the second oldest of the Heffley kids and the only daughter. Beatrix is also the one always punished for bad grades. She is in all honors classes including the hardest class in freshman year, AP World History 1 Year, which gives about 3 hours of homework each day and one bitch of a teacher. Beatrix is a serious vlogger with about 28,000 views per video. She is also a super competitive ice skater, which requires 4 hours of dedication each day. If there is anything Beatrix needs, it's a break. Follow her throughout her stressful and unfair life and see how she will react to all of it! **

**READ THIS…THIS IS IMPORTANT! So I will be adding music to this story, so you guys really get the feel of the situation. I don't own ANY of the music or the canon characters featured in this story! Please do use the music cues, it'll introduce you to a whole new world of music….she said hopefully. 3**

6 A.M.

Tuesday

October 18th, 2011

**(Cue music now: 9 to5 by Lady Sovereign)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit…" I mumble as I fuss with the blankets and smash the snooze button repeatedly with my fist. I feel around my night stand for my glasses but I can't seem to find them anywhere. Then I realize that they are hanging off my left ear and tangled in my messy hair. I pull myself out of my bed and yawn a few times before dragging myself down the stairs. I went to sleep at 4:30 am after finishing my AP History homework, a biology lab, and 3 pages of Spanish Honors work.

"Morning, Bea!" My mom says in a distracted manner. She was preoccupied with feeding Manny of course.

"Mmm…" I groan and slowly make my way to the fridge hoping that I could have my chocolate chip waffles in peace. Chocolate chip waffles are one of the few reasons I get out of my bed every morning. Mom just got a new box for me last night because she knows that's the only thing I'll eat for breakfast. I open the freezer door to reveal…NO WAFFLES! WHAT? THEY WERE THERE LAST NIGHT!

"Mom? Where are my waffles?"

"Oh, I let Manny have them for dinner last night because he finally used the big boy bathroom for the first time." She responds in a doting voice and taps Manny's nose.

Is she kidding? Those were MY waffles. MINE! MINE I TELL YOU MINE! And she gave them to MANNY because he went to the bathroom.

"Mom….THOSE WERE MY WAFFLES!" I shriek. Now I have nothing to eat for breakfast.

"You have to learn to share, Bea!" she says angrily.

I huff angrily and go upstairs to the bathroom. The mirror is all foggy from the shower steam so I stick my face close to the mirror and rub the fog off with my hand. My vision is still blurry because I am not wearing my glasses at the moment. It's so early in the morning, its still dark outside. Why can't school start at like 9 am and end at 3 pm? I wash my face with my lavender face soap which is almost gone because my little brother Greg uses it too. Then I brush my teeth and whip out my hair straightener. Lucky for me, my hair is slightly curly, so it's really easy to straighten. While I am straightening my hair, somebody practically bursts open the door, knocking me into the counter and jerking the hand with my hair straightener in it. My hair straightener burns the top of my ear and I shriek like a spoiled brat who lost her credit cards.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" I shout before dropping the hair straightener on the floor and bringing my hands to the burned ear. It was my older brother Rodrick who opened the door and pushed me. He let out a yell too. Apparently, I dropped the hair straightener on his foot.

"What the fuck was that for, Bea?" He yells as he brought his foot to his hands and rubbed it carefully.

"You pushed me and made me burn my ear!" I snapped and then Greg walked in.

"Whas goin' on?" he said in a disoriented manner. He began to step forward, towards the hair straightener before both Rodrick and I shouted. Alarmed, Greg ran out of the bathroom and back into his room. Alright then… I yanked the hair straightener plug out of the socket and carefully lifted the hair straightener off the floor. I faced the hot part of it towards the sink so that it wouldn't burn the counter. Great, its 6:23 am and only half my hair is straightened. Today is going to be an amazing day.

I made my way to my room and ripped some random t-shirt and dark grey yoga pants out of my closet and looked at my full-length mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes, my hair was all over the place, my nose stud was sticking out of my nostril, and my t-shirt was all wrinkly. I snatched the nearest comb off my dresser and desperately tried to flatten my hair but then I decided that today is a ponytail day. Then, I forced my nose stud back into its hole and tried to stretch out my shirt. Mom and Dad let me get my nose pierced when I was thirteen because I didn't get anything less than an A+ on my report card from 6th to 8th grade. To be quite honest it was totally worth it. It was totally adorable and didn't hurt that much.

It's 6:29 and my bus comes at 6:32. I scamper across my room, gathering all my homework and textbooks and forcing them into my tote bag. I grabbed my phone, glasses, five dollars, and a water bottle before flying down the stairs. I quickly slipped my sneakers on and ran out the door without saying anything. I sprinted towards my bus stop, practically racing with my bus. I reached the corner just in time and climbed the stairs of the bus. I've missed it too many times and Rodrick never drives me to school. Not that I would want a ride from him, he's an awful driver. I don't even understand how he got his license; he's hit over 6 stop signs, ran over 3 bikes, 2 skate boards, and rear-ended 5 cars.

I sat down next to my friend Kelly. She's really smart, but smart enough not to take all honors classes.

"What time did you get to sleep, Trixi?" she asked. Everyone knew that I usually got only 2 to 5 hours of sleep every night. After skating for 4 hours, I finish 3 hours of AP homework, eat dinner, finish Biology, finish English, then math, then Spanish, then revise AP, and then sleep. It's not a good time.

"Only 2 this time." I replied. Kelly looked at me, looking like she was going to say something serious.

"Trixi, this isn't healthy. You need to drop AP 1 Year and take a breather. Don't you think you'll ever have a mental break down or something?" She asks in a worried voice. As much as I appreciate her concern, I'm doing fine.

"Well, no. I don't have time to break down, so I can't." I laugh to myself. I really don't have the time to do anything except work and ice skate. I haven't had a sleepover since the summer of 7th grade to 8th and I haven't hung out with friends since the early summer. I spend a bit of my time vlogging and debating, but I dedicate my life to ice skating.

We remained relatively quiet for the rest of the bus ride. I managed to catch a few minutes of sleep, only to be startled by the speed bump in the school parking lot. Here comes another long day of this horrendous thing known as school. Honestly, I hate all these honors classes. Mom and Dad made me take them because they gave up on Rodrick. It's so unfair; I have to ice skate, do my homework, and do all the chores around the house because my parents know that I am the only one who will actually do them. Just one day I would like to do nothing. I don't think I am asking for too much there.

As we get off the bus, I notice that the lenses on my glasses are all spotty and fingerprint-y. ARGH! I can hardly see through them! What is this madness? It's really time for me to get contact lenses. I pull the glasses off my face and try to clean them with my shirt. There, that's better! Now I can finally see where I am going. It really sucks being blind as a fucking bat without my glasses. I have walked into tables, desks, people, animals, and almost down a flight of stairs. I think my glasses are cute, though. They have burgundy frames and the lenses are nice and rectangular. I also have bangs, but I usually push them over to one side so they look a bit like side bangs. Anyways, back to real life.

"Hey, Trixi! Wait up!" someone called after me. I knew exactly who it was. It was Bryce Anderson. Bryce and I have been friends since about second grade, and he is also my skating partner. He's really good at ice skating, but has a little trouble when he has to toss me. Bryce and I are very close; we tell each other everything.

He ran over to me and handed me a cup filled with something that smelled delightful. "Blueberry coffee, 2 Splendas and whipped cream! Here, take it. You look exhausted, Trix. What time did you get to sleep?" he asked. I seriously love this kid. He takes the time to get me coffee so I can actually stay awake. I dug around in my pocket for the five dollars and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Bryce! You seriously rock! I got to sleep at 4 am. I had to write a 5 page essay comparing and contrasting the Chinese, Indian, Greek, and Roman civilizations." I said calmly and then I took a sip of the coffee. It tastes so good I feel like chugging the entire thing down right then and there.

"Trixi, that's insane! You have to drop AP 1 Year or you might…die!" to emphasize his point, he grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me. I was too tired to even care.

"Bryce, even if I wanted to my parents wouldn't let me. I hate how they shove me into the toughest classes and punish me if I get a bad grade, but they comfort Rodrick and Greg when they fail a test. It's not fair!" I rant. It really isn't fair and I hope it stops soon, or I might explode. Ew, they'll have to clean me off the walls. Maybe Rodrick could learn a thing or two by saving my brain. Okay, let's not think about that.

"Ouch! How are you even alive, Trixi?" he asked before pulling me into a huge hug.

"I am living for skating, this coffee, and you! If you weren't my friend, I think I would have like died a long time ago. Thanks!" I hug him back. It's 7:04 am and class starts at 7:08. Just guess what class I have first. Wrong! I have Biology Honors first period. And it's all the way on the other side of the school. Think I can make it? Let's find out.

"Ah! The time! Bryce I have to go! See you later!" I run through the halls, dodging students and teachers and stray desks in the hall ways. Almost running into a group of senior jocks, I manage to slide into the hallway leading to the Biology labs. It's like 7:07 and I'm like 50 feet away from the room. I am walking as quickly as I can, 12 feet away from the door now.

And I'm late. I hate everything. Someone just kill me already.

I walk in sheepishly and try to slide into my seat unnoticed. Of course that didn't work out too well.

"Ms. Heffley, why are you late?" Dr. Freiner looked pissed. I've been late to her class like 6 times and it's only the middle of October. I set by bag down on my desk before I answer her.

"I was-"

"I don't want to hear it! Sit down and take out your lab!" she snapped. Well why the hell would she ask me why I was late if she didn't want to hear it? This school is whack. I tear through my homework folder and pull the lab out of the pocket. It's about 5 pages long and double sided. I handed it to her and sat down.

"Looks like somebody overslept." Someone said in a singsong voice. It was that spoiled bitch Rachel Setter. How dare she assume I have time to oversleep! Rachel got away with everything. She always has her Blackberry out during class and snapped her gum every 5 seconds. I hate everything about her.

"Heffley, what is one way enzymes can be regulated?" Dr. Freiner barked. She is normally nice to me because I get awesome grades in this class, but she's especially snappy.

"Competitive inhibition; an inhibitor binds with an enzyme before the substrate can." I say immediately. That'll show her not to show attitude with me.

Dr. Freiner just looked at me before saying "Very good Heffley." She returned to looking through her attendance book and I felt extremely satisfied with myself. Rachel glared at me. Maybe this day won't be too bad.

This day SUCKS! I get a 72 on my AP History test and I never got to finish my coffee. Rodrick also took the liberty to push the books I was holding out of my hand and onto the floor, and his friends scruffled up my hair. I can't wait for my free period, I get to do what ever I want. In other words, I do my homework. I have to do as much as I can so I have time to make a video today. I'm a serious vlogger with over 8,000 subscribers. Only my friends and I know about it; my parents have no clue. I try to keep it that way. I vlog to keep myself sane, and my viewers rock. I call myself Trix instead of Bea or Trixi, and I call my subscribers Trixsters. I thought it was clever when I first started vlogging, but now I think its kind of lame. But it stuck, so I guess I have to keep it.

At free period, I pulled out an energy bar because I don't have lunch. I couldn't have lunch if I wanted Biology Honors, so bye-bye cafeteria food. I'm not complaining, but it's nice to hang out and eat with friends. I start to do my AP History homework so I wouldn't have to do as much when I got home. AP History is basically self-teaching because my teacher doesn't teach us anything. She sucks and she has made me cry like 4 times. She is so mean, and rude, and bitter, and short, and bratty, and annoying, and everything bad. I don't even get how she's married!

~/~/~

I have fifteen minutes of free period left and then it's off to gym. I'm extremely absorbed in my AP homework and I'm almost halfway done with it. You know, I think I'll skip gym and do my homework. I know, I know, skipping is wrong and I could get into some serious trouble. But it's gym, not a main subject. I would NEVER skip a main subject because I would miss way too much. I decided that I am skipping gym and finishing my AP homework. I just hope I don't get caught.

~/~/~

Good news, I finished my AP homework! Bad news, I got caught at the very end of the period; literally two seconds before the bell rang. Not wanting to start anything, I just walked away quickly and made sure I didn't leave anything important. That was a close one! Now it's just 2 more periods until I go to skating practice and then finish my homework and then film and edit my video. I'm so excited!

**A/N- I know, lame first chapter. This was just an introduction to Trixi's overworked and stressful lifestyle. Hope you will continue reading 3 I hope you liked the first song of the story, I am a huge fan of Lady Sovereign!**

**Also, don't forget to review. I need to hear from you guys, even if you hate it! Thanks for reading**

**~~R**


End file.
